Honor Thy Mother and Father
by SweetAngels123
Summary: Honor thy father and thy mother... because no one else will...


_Honor thy father and thy mother... because no one else will..._

...

Itachi decided that Kohana truly had to fix its security system.

It had been too easy to slip past the guards and into the village. No alarms where raised nothing was said or done, no questions were asked. All that had to be done was do a simple hedge, suppress his chakra, and he waltzed inside the village.

It wasn't safe, plain and simple, Kohana still had enemies and they would hesitate to exploit this major weakness in the defense of the village to their advantage. He briefly considered stirring up some minor trouble just to bring the major weakness in Kohana's defense system to the new hokage's attention.

He had heard great things about Tsunade-sama and what she had been doing for the village; perhaps she could fix the problem.

He however decided that it would be inappropriate today due to what he had come here to do, what he must do.

He quickly traveled through the streets heading towards his destination at the fastest possible speed without looking to suspicious and dropping his civilian charade. Kisame followed behind him silently for the time being, his appearance altered to a fair skinned brown haired male, so to not arise suspicion.

"Say Ita-" Itachi shot Kisame a warning glance to remind him that they were to be using code names "–gi where are we heading exactly." Itachi glanced backwards before slowing down "we are heading to the Uchiha compound."

Kisame's eyes flashed with confusion, but he knew better then to question the matter and instead just stared at Itachi for a moment before turning his vision to the surrounding people who were struggling through the crowds to complete their daily errands, while chattering among themselves.

He also noticed the multitude of ninja jumping from roof top to roof top creating their own form of traffic .

"Your village sure is busy Itagi" Itachi nodded "hai, when I used to live…when I used to live here I recall not being able to get through the crowds on occasion without being pushed around and knocked to the ground."

Kisame considered the idea of Itachi being knocked around quite ludicrous but then again he knew very little about Itachi's life before he left his home, he glanced at Itachi, while he had changed his hair to blonde and his eyes to a honey brown, he had kept his original height, which was quite short.

Or to Kisame at least.

Still if Itachi had always been this small perhaps the idea of him being pushed about in such a big crowd wasn't as idiotic as it had first appeared, even so he still had a hard time picturing anyone knocking Itachi around.

Slowly but surely the streets became less crowded, houses and stands less frequent until finally they came to a gate with the Uchiha fan proudly displayed upon its surface amongst the rust and dust.

"We can drop the hedge now." Kisame nodded and dispelled the hedge along with Itachi.

Kisame glanced at Itachi out of the side of his eye, the elder Uchiha had stiffened and Kisame was left to speculate that it was either because of the condition the gates where in or because he simply was uncomfortable being here again.

Itachi jumped up into the final tree in sight and used it as leverage to jump over the tall gates, leaving Kisame to shrug and follow along behind. "Itachi why didn't you just use the gate?" Itachi glanced back at him as they walked silently down the lonely and bare streets.

"Traps, lots of traps." Kisame nodded, it made sense especially when no one lived around here anymore for them to have traps set up to stop vandals and generally people who shouldn't be inside. Kisame glanced around.

There where houses on either side of the road but they where dark and lonely and frankly made the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up on their ends. "Itachi this place is seriously creepy." Itachi stilled for a moment before continuing to walk.

"It wasn't always once….once these streets where loud and…" he trailed off his voice cracking slightly and Kisame decided not to press the issue.

Finally they came to a fork in the road one leading up to a house and the other heading off into the forest and out of sight, Kisame briefly glanced at Itachi before the younger started to walk down the road that led off into nowhere.

"Ahh Itachi shouldn't you be going down the other road?"

Itachi shook his head "No."

Kisame shook his head at his partners stranger than normal actions but stayed quiet and instead followed the black haired male down the silent and deserted road through the lush forest. However soon the trees began to thin out and Kisame caught a glimpse of what awaited them.

A tombstone.

Silently Itachi made his way through the trees before walking straight up to the locked gates. He stood still for a moment before the gates unlocked with a sudden clank and he stepped inside. He walked a few paces before turning back to Kisame.

"Kisame could you….?"

Itachi didn't need to finish his sentence for Kisame to get what he wanted; it was all in his eyes, he wanted, needed to do this alone.

"Of course Itachi."

Itachi nodded "thank you."

Itachi silently made his way through the stones. Some newer some older, some broken and some stood tall and proud. If he had more time he would have liked to light some incense, apologize to those who he had wronged that night, and lay a wreath of flowers on each grave, however he doubted it was safe to stay in the village for too long.

No matter how foolproof his plan was. He'd rather live in guilt and the hope that Sasuke could kill him then live in a prison cell and not let Sasuke have the revenge he needed and deserved for having to see what he saw, and having to live with the knowledge he knew.

So instead of stopping at the graves he wished he could, he continued onto the back where his destination lay secluded from the others.

Silently he approached before dropping to his knees in front of the two solitary stones; he raised his hand to gently trace the names on the headstones before reaching in and under his cloak to bring out a Katana in its sheath.

Slowly he lowered it to the ground to lie directly in front and between the two stones.

"Hello Okaa-san, Otou-san."

He gently wiped the dead leaves away from the base before laying two incense sticks in the small holder and doing a simple Katon to light the sticks.

Gently he bent his head in prayer.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san I'm sorry, so sorry that I killed you, sorry that I am failure" Itachi let out a humorless laugh "really Sasuke should have been the heir, I was, am still more loyal to the village then to the clan."

"And for that I am greatly sorry. I failed you over and over, by not being your spy, for losing my faith in the clan, by signing those papers, by killing you, and my biggest failure I couldn't protect Sasuke."

Itachi clenched his fists his nails biting into his palms hard enough to draw blood "I couldn't protect him from seeing you dead, couldn't protect him from the truth of what I did, couldn't protect him from myself, couldn't protect him from the ugly and dangerous path of revenge."

"I can't protect him and now that ugly creature of a man has him within his grasp, and I don't know what I can do to save him, I can't interfere but I can't sit back and watch either."

"The despicable snake wants Sasuke to be his next vessel and I have no clue if Sasuke will be strong enough to defeat him when that happens."

Itachi slammed his fist down on the ground the hard cracked earth scrapping the skin on his knuckles. He hates this, hates that he had to kill them, hate that he had to live knowing that his brother hated him with every fiber of his being, hated that he couldn't protect Sasuke like he had promised himself he would.

Itachi knew what they said about him, they said he was a power hungry murderer how didn't even care for his own kin, his own family. They said he had too much power at a young age and it had caused him to snap.

And a lot of the time he agreed with them, he hated himself for what he had done and lived with the guilt every day.

Itachi sighed "I wish things had gone differently."

And he did. He wished in the middle of the night that the Uchiha could have been happy with what they had, wished that he hadn't been the heir to the clan, that they had chosen someone else to be their spy, wished they hadn't tried to use him.

And he also wished for the little things.

He wished he had cleaned his room when his mother had asked (she had looked away and shook her head), wished he had skipped training with his father to spend a night kissing and looking at the stars with his Tenshi (he missed her still). He wished he had spent more time with Sasuke (maybe then he wouldn't have believed him, when he lied to him.)

But wishes where only just that, wishes and they had no rout in the future only in the past, he laughed again humorlessly, Sasuke may have his eyes in the past, but Itachi had left his whole life there, amongst the ruins of a child's innocence and the clan that had wanted too much.

Itachi sighed, and shook his head and bowed deeply to the ground "I'm sorry that I failed you Okaa-san, Otou-san, don't worry about Sasuke, I'll do everything I can to protect him, after all it's my job as an older brother to make sure he is happy and safe."

"I may be doing a terrible job but I refuse to fail him, he's my baby brother, I'd do anything for him."

Itachi sighed "I'm sorry no one visits you anymore, and I wish I could do this more frequently, however I hope it means something that you are never far from my mind, or from Sasuke's."

Itachi gently blew out the incense sticks before standing and casting a final glance at the two stones, at least they were together that's all he could hope for, they deserved that at least. "I love you, Okaa-san, Otou-san."

He turned his back away "goodbye."

Itachi's journey through the graveyard was silent nothing but the wind whistling through the golden leaves that where yet to fall to the ground.

He silently walked through the gate before locking it with the seal and turning to Kisame "I'm done, let's go."

The shark nodded and followed Itachi out of Kohana, never questioning the tears he saw glistening in his partners eyes.

**-end-**

A/N this is part of my Itachi Uchiha project over on deviantArt.

Peace out and may the force be with you,

Abby


End file.
